You looked like you needed it
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: First of the Storm Series. Cute, fluffy, weakslash, oneshot. Draco is terrified of the storm. He finds shelter from the one person unexpected. weak HD


I've decided to make the Storm series. Little fluffy oneshots where Draco is afraid of the storms, and in each, he finds a shelter; protection by one person.

I've decided this is part one.

D/C JKR owns all HP people.  
My plotlessness.

Enjoy!  
.,.,.,.,.,

It was the first Saturday since the students returned to Hogwarts. Outside it was gorgeous. A soft wind blew and the sun shone warmly throughout the grounds. Today was the perfect day to be outside, only hardly anyone was. Because here in Scotland, beautiful days as such were often interrupted by harsh storms. However, to some students, it did not matter.

Harry James Potter was a typical fifth year. He wanted to spend as much time doing nothing as possible. Currently he lay by a large rock soaking up the cool mist from the lake. The soft, lush, green grass was Harry's bed at the time being. He lay beside his cast off cloak with an arm draped lazily over his eyes to protect them from the sun. He lay sprawled to allow as much warmth as possible. He also lay in an incredibly deep sleep. Therefore, he missed when the puffy white clouds slowly turned gray, and darker ones soon replaced them. He also missed the first signs of thunder.

Draco Lucius Malfoy. Rich, snob, heir to the Malfoy throne, son of death eater Lucius. Today he shed his image and swam in the cool lake. The refreshing water calmed his muscles and he smiled. He swam in lazy circles simply basking in the warm sun. He looked up and his eyes widened. The previously calm sky was turning dangerous. The first flashes of lightening were ripping through the dark clouds. He swam as fast as he could to the shore and dragged himself out on the sand. He picked himself up breathing hard. He slipped his baggy dress pants over his sopping wet swim trunks. He threw his shirt on but didn't bother buttoning it up. He pulled his tie around his neck but again, didn't bother to knot it. Soon enough, he felt an ice-cold splatter on his cheek. He looked up to see the gentle rain just starting.

Draco began to run up the hill, when something caught his eye. The wind was picking up and he could have sworn he saw a cloak being whipped around by it. He headed over to the large rock where the cloak was seen. He raised an eyebrow. More water droplets began to fall and Draco looked back to the raven-haired boy. He walked a few feet away from Harry.

"Well, well Potter. A little tuckered out, are we?" He sneered. Seeing as Harry didn't stir, he frowned and took a step closer. "You awake Potter?" he asked not as harshly. Harry still didn't move and the rain was coming down steadily now. Draco's already soaked hair was once again plastering to his forehead and his cloths were now drenched. He took another step forward. He nudged the boy laying in the mud with his foot. Harry didn't stir despite the foot in his stomach.

"Potter, you better wake up..." his voice quivered a little. A large clap of thunder shook the ground. Draco unintentionally cringed and let out a little whine. He knelt down and tried to shake Harry awake. It did no good. The rain was very thick now. He knew if he didn't get him and Harry inside, they would get sick. Not that he wanted to help Harry, but he didn't want to get in trouble for leaving him out here.

Draco pulled out his wand and spoke, "Wingardium Leviosa". The rain was in sheets now and he couldn't even hear his voice. But when Harry lifted a few feet from the ground, he knew it had worked. He began to run up the slippery hills to the castle. However, he slipped in the mud and fell flat on his face. Another crash of thunder caused him to cringe and he jumped up. He shouted as loudly as he could to rid of his frustration. But yet again, he was drowned out by the rain slamming down on every surface available. He looked down his front and the mud was washing away. That was one thing the was good about the rain. It kept the mud off him.

Another rumble of thunder cracked through the air. Draco scrambled to find his wand. Luckily, Harry had not fallen. Draco tracked back to the castle stomping through the thick mud and trying his hardest not to fall. At one point he slipped, but managed to catch himself. When he reached the Great doors, He used his free hand to pull open the large handle. To his luck, it wouldn't open.

"DAMNIT!" he bellowed. Still unheard because of the slamming rain, he growled and tried to open the stubborn door. He pulled as hard as he could and finally the door gave way. He threw it open and floated Harry inside. He stopped dead in his tracks when the door closed behind him.

"Well, well, well. Mrs. Norris, look what we have here..." Filtch muttered to his cat. Draco looked over at Harry then turned to meet the creepy old man. Filtch stepped up to Draco and snarled at him. "What do you think you're doing out of the castle in a storm like this? What did you do to Potter?" He added as an after thought.

"I didn't do anything! He wouldn't wake up!" Draco protested. Filtch muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Congratulations." Soon though, he grabbed Draco's ear hard and dragged him to the Hospital Wing wincing.

"Ow!" He moaned. Filtch chuckled and shoved him in the Hospital Wing doors with Harry still floating behind.

"What is the meaning of this Filtch?" Madam Pomphrey barked.

"Caught him comin' in the castle with Potter." Draco looked a little nervous.

"Very well." She picked up Harry from midair and placed him on a bed. "Merlin. You two will be lucky not to catch pneumonia!" After casting drying spells on Harry, she turned around. "Well? What are you doing just standing there?" She flicked her wand and Draco was dry and in pajamas like Harry. "Bed." She ordered pointing to the bed beside Harry. Draco knew not to mess with her even though they disliked one another. So he climbed into the covers and flinched when another crack of thunder shot across the sky. She left the room dark and silent. Draco looked over at Harry. He was on his back with his arms lazily at his sides.

_CRACKKKKKKKKKKKK_ the thunder shook the room and Draco whined unintentionally. He couldn't help cringing. He heard Harry shift and looked to him. He was on his side facing Draco. His eyes were closed, but he mumbled sleepily. "Commere." Draco raised an eyebrow. Was Harry serious? Or was it just talk in his sleep? Another thunder clap made him flinch. He saw Harry open one startling emerald eye. He pulled back the blankets and made room for Draco.

"Get over here Draco 'fore I change my mind." He mumbled through a yawn. Draco glanced around and slowly slid off his bed. He jumped at another crack of thunder and climbed next to Harry. Harry closed his open eye and threw the blanket over the two of them. He wrapped an arm around Draco's stomach and began breathing gently again.

Draco's eyes were wide. This was Harry Potter here. He shivered when a lightning flash light up the entire room. Harry must have felt him tense, because he hugged him tighter. He was facing Harry and when the raven-haired boy pulled him closer, they were pressed together. Harry obviously didn't notice, or didn't mind. Draco closed his eyes tight and ground his teeth together because the rain was pounding the window so hard, he thought it might break. He buried his head in the crook of Harry's neck, ignoring that it was his archenemy. All he cared about now was that someone was there to comfort him when he needed it. Draco sighed and fell asleep in the protective arms of the world's savior- and right now his too.

Draco woke up feeling warm. He looked around and slowly took in his surroundings. He felt a warm breath on his neck and looked over. He jolted from his position when he noticed the scruffy black hair all sleep tousled next to him. He heard a groan and tried to roll off the bed. Instead, Harry's arms held tighter on him.

"Mmm... Sleep well?" he asked sleepily. Draco's jaw dropped. He wriggled from Harry's grasp and rolled out of his bed. Harry leaned over the ledge smirking. He noticed as the blonde boy blushed furiously. "You ok?" Draco nodded.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked suddenly. Harry fell back on his pillow watching as Draco got up onto his own bed.

"I didn't push you, you fell." Harry pointed out.

"Not that... Why did you... you know, last night?" He muttered awkwardly. Harry only shrugged.

"You looked like you needed it." With that he turned over to sleep again. Draco had other plans though.

"You're not even gonna ask about it?" he asked nervously. Harry shrugged still not facing the blonde.

"I'm listening if you want to provide information." He muttered, stringing his words together. Draco glared at him a little. He glanced to the window. The sky was an odd shade of pink signaling the storm end. Blue sky shone through the clouds. He looked back to Harry. His chest rose and fell evenly.

"You asleep?" he asked. Harry made some sort of grunting noise to signify himself as being awake. "Hmm. Well... Thanks..." He muttered. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" he asked.

"Nope. G'night Malfoy." With that, the savior fell into a deep sleep forgetting the night world. Draco let a grateful smile crawl on his face as he drifted off into his own sleep, just happy he had found protection from the storm.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Let me know what you think! Read the others of the series if you liked this! I think you'll like em.

Till later!

-J X


End file.
